


All Roads Lead to You

by magic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kurodai Week, M/M, Same Team Au, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where they meet at a different time and place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead to You

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, for rae ♥ and jess. i wasn’t planning on posting this but oh well. college au for **kurodai week, day one:** ~~birthday/celebration +~~ **same team au**. pg-13 at most with implied sex, smoking and shotgunning.

He still calls out of habit, mostly. 

There really isn’t anything different from him looking out of his window at 1:43 AM at the dormitories than there was back at his house. 

Except maybe for the fact that his room mate is a thing that exists, apparently. Used to being by himself, it’s something that Kuroo has to actually think about before he starts blasting music or walking around without any clothes on. Thankfully, that’s only happened once and left Sugawara with a dusting of red on his cheeks and a small chuckle rather than the other man actually complaining. 

As he taps on his favorites he lets the phone ring as he gets up, bones cracking and muscles aching from the practice he’d had earlier. Kuroo makes sure to lock the door, all lights off in their dormitory as he lets out a soft, “Well I  _know_  I didn’t wake you up.”

Kenma lets out a disgruntled sound and Kuroo takes it as all the permission he needs to go on with his conversation. It’s always been like this, and served the two of them well enough. He talks about everything from his classes, to how he should invest stock in Pocari Sweat, considering just how much of the stuff he downs. He can still taste the drink on his tongue as he walks down the hallway, already heading to the vending machine. 

"Hold on," he says mid sentence, and Kuroo can hear a small noise in the affirmative along with the clicking of a keyboard. He drops the phone from his ear slightly before he reaches out, and grabs at a shoulder before the person he wants to speak to can get away from him. 

Kuroo frowns when he sees a flash of pain on the semi-familiar face, holds a hand up in apology. “Sugawara crashed early, if you’re going to go see him,” he says quietly enough, they’re still in the hallway. A tilt of his head later, Kuroo holds a finger up as if to say wait a second, before he goes back to the phone. 

"Hey, I’ll call tomorrow. Get some sleep or I’ll go over there and sit on you until you do myself. ‘Night." When he hangs up, he takes a look at the shorter man in front of him, curious. 

"You didn’t have to hang up," the man says in a teasing voice. He looks just as tired as Kuroo feels, and yet there’s a lilt to his voice, and a smirk on his lips. "Girlfriend?"

Kuroo snorts, before he can help himself, shaking his head with a smile. “Not even close.”

He’s seen him around campus, most notably at practice. The only difference is while Kuroo’s practicing with his senpai they normally have the other player doing drills upon drills wih everyone else. Occasionally he’ll end up at Kuroo’s door. Which isn’t that surprising; Sugawara’s friends with almost everyone ever. If Kuroo wasn’t used to being around a lot of people he would’ve gotten annoyed forever ago. As it is, he’s rarely in the room to begin with, so he deals.

Kuroo has the name on of the person in front of him the tip of his tongue, starts talking regardless. 

"You wanna go with me to the vending machines? If you need me to drop off something to Sugawara I can do that, but I need coffee, now, Sawamura." 

He’s worried for a moment that he got the name wrong, even though it felt  _right_  on his lips, but Sawamura’s face turns from shock, maybe, back to the warm smile. “You know my name,  _impressive_.”

It sounds more sarcastic than anything else, so Kuroo lets out a quick, “You know mine, then?” 

He starts walking, and maybe anyone else wouldn’t have paid attention to the way he shrugs his shoulder, indicating for Sawamura to follow him if he wants despite the grumpy look on his face. and Sawamura does, his strides meeting Kuroo’s evenly without much effort, his hands tucked into the pockets of his shorts. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou. Apparently you have a  _thing_  for walking around naked.”

“ _That was one time—_ " he says, perhaps a bit too loud. There’s a dirty look directed their way from someone who seems to be making the trek back to their dorm from the library, and Kuroo grumbles while Sawamura gives a slight and sorry shake of his head for the noise. 

He keeps on talking, though. his voice sure and steady, brown eyes looking up from underneath eyelashes every so often and meeting Kuroo’s as they continue their walk.

"Twice, if I’m to take Suga’s word for it. But more importantly, you went to Nationals last year."

It’s still a sore subject, losing to Shiratorizawa in the semi-finals and not being able to play Fukurodani. He knows he should feel proud, they got further than anyone had ever expected, but—

"Doesn’t matter," he says easily, grabbing for the door handle before Sawamura can, and holding an arm out so he walks out first. Sawamura takes a moment to look at Kuroo’s face, his own features somewhat pensive before he walks out the door.

He sounds almost angry when he asks, voice low, “And why’s that?”

"We’re here now, aren’t we? Gotta work our way back up again," Kuroo says, shoving his own hands in his pockets so he doesn’t clench them in front of Sawamura. 

In between the still present breeze and the cicadas, it makes for a silence that isn’t uncomfortable. Kuroo wants to say something, maybe. But Sawamura’s head is bent down and he seems like he’s thinking.

He buys Sawamura a canned coffee, too. Getting one cold and one hot one, and holding them both out so he can pick whichever one he wants. It seems like that’s enough to bring the other man back to earth, and he gives Kuroo a small smile as he grabs for one. Almost immediately he’s reaching for the pocket of his shorts for the change.

"S’fine," Kuroo says, shaking his head as he pops open the cold can. He makes a mental note (Sawamura likes warm coffee) before he takes a sip.

He hears the inhale of breath before the words, careful hesitant. “You’re doing just fine, you know,” Sawamura says, tapping at the top of his can before popping it open.

"Excuse me?" 

"Working your way back up," he continues, a shrug of his shoulder. For some reason Kuroo’s eyes linger on the skin of Sawamura’s shoulders. They’re tanned, a light dusting of summer freckles already finding themselves on the skin. 

Kuroo hums, letting his tongue trace his own lips before he says, “You think so? because  _honestly_ , I’d rather be doing drills with you than having to get a towel for Kanegawa whenever he’s sweaty. Which is basically all the time.”

His companion raises an eyebrow, his lips quirked. “Not going to call him senpai?”

"I think we passed that when he almost  _drowned_  me, Sawamura.”

—

It’s hard to dislike Sawamura. 

He has a bit of a temper and tends to tap against something whenever he’s anxious. He’s not quiet, not loud. Wears decent enough clothing but never anything too stylish. Sometimes he acts too modest and it’s enough to make Kuroo want to shake him. He also doesn’t smile as much as he should, Kuroo thinks. 

He really shouldn’t dislike Sawamura, but there’s something about him that gets underneath Kuroo’s skin. 

It can’t even be called dislike, because it’s more of a fixation on the other boy. The third time Kuroo’s eyes linger on Sawamura in practice, covered in sweat and gasping for breath, his senpai raises an eyebrow. 

"Do you know him?" he asks, grabbing the water bottle out of Kuroo’s hand without so much as a thank you. 

Kuroo doesn’t stop looking at Sawamura as he says, “Yeah. Sort of.”

(He’s had dreams about the other man. It’s never very clear and he can never remember it right, it’s dark and feels like summer and their lips meet with a smile. 

It isn’t as if he hasn’t had dreams about other people before, it’s just. 

There’s something intimate about it. Something he feels like he’s missing.)

"Towel," he hears, and finally looks over as he hands it over. 

Maybe he likes Sawamura, after all. 

—

No one else should be on the roof but of course as he opens the door he sees the familiar pair of shoulders. Sawamura’s leaning against the rail and looking out at the view. There aren’t too many large buildings for miles from the dorms, but you can still see the lights, still hear the sounds of the city. As awake and alive as you are. 

"You come here often?" Kuroo asks, a drawl in his voice as he walks over and then leans against the railing himself, only facing the opposite direction, with his forearms on it as he looks at Sawamura, rather than the skyline.

Sawamura looks up, and he doesn’t seem too surprised by Kuroo’s presence. He says, “Only when I can’t sleep. You?”

"Ditto," Kuroo says as he digs into his pocket and grabs a cigarette. 

He expects Sawamura to chide him. Tell him that he shouldn’t be smoking if he’s an athlete, about the dangers of it and everything else that comes with that. But he doesn’t, and just watches as Kuroo puts the cigarette to his lips, and then grab for the lighter. 

"I only smoke once a month and on bad days," Kuroo says, exasperated. As if he’s been chided when really, it’s been nothing but Sawamura’s watchful gaze on him as he lit it. 

There’s an inhale of breath before Kuroo hears Sawamura say, “Let me try.”

"No," Kuroo says petulantly, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and letting out a long exhale of smoke. 

The next moment, Daichi’s on him and has his hand around Kuroo’s wrist. His eyes are serious when he says again, a smile on his face but voice frighteningly quiet, “Let me have some.”

Kuroo can feel the tug on his lips as he brings it back to his lips, and says, “Open your mouth.” 

It isn’t clear whether Daichi obliges or just opens it to complain but quick, too quick, Kuroo lets out a breath of smoke against Daichi’s lips. 

They aren’t kissing, really. Their lips aren’t even pressed together, as close as they are. But Daichi inhales the smoke slowly, doesn’t cough, and then looks at Kuroo once again. 

When he presses against Kuroo’s body he doesn’t need to ask again. 

On the third time, their lips do meet. 

The kiss is forceful and nothing but teeth, but not in the bad way. Kuroo’s still angry, angry at Sawamura for a number of reasons but the most important one is that he’s going to have to break the kiss off, eventually. 

And right now he just wants to breathe it in. 

—

"What high school did you go to, again?" 

It isn’t the best question to ask on a Tuesday afternoon while they’re still without clothes, but. 

Daichi mumbles, obviously annoyed since he looks exhausted. It’s different when he says, “Karasuno in Miyagi.” HIs voice is softer, and perhaps a little shy. 

Kuroo lets his fingers move against Daichi’s chest as he hums, trying to wrack his brain. Third year was a mess in between Nekomata leaving due to health reasons and a couple of members wanting to quit, not to mention essays and worksheets and exams after exams. 

"I think I’ve heard it before," Kuroo says, his hand stopping to rest over where Daichi’s heart is. He can feel the steady beat of it against his hand, and it’s warm. 

Kuroo shouldn’t like being as warm as he is, considering summer is nearly upon them, but there’s something in Daichi that ignites a fire within him, and he doesn’t exactly mind. He just wants to do the same. 

Daichi lets out a small laugh, before he leans forward and gives Kuroo a kiss. “We had a practice match that was cancelled,” he says simply.

"Oh," Kuroo says, thinking back to the time where yeah, they did. He isn’t even sure why it was cancelled, maybe that was the time Nekomata fell ill or they couldn’t find a place to stay the night before, or —

"I would’ve liked to play against you," Kuroo says, trying to picture how Daichi would’ve looked in a uniform whose colors he can’t picture right.

He knows by now that Daichi was a captain. That he’d gotten hurt after the first tournament of the year and never made it to the spring one, that his shoulder still aches when the weather changes. That he doesn’t mind when Kuroo presses extra kisses to it, or offers to give him massages in the shower. 

"You said it yourself. We’re here now, aren’t we?" Daichi says, and he’s smiling even if it’s a little sad. 

Kuroo kisses him and he’s glad. That he found Daichi regardless, because he really likes this. He really likes what the two of them have, and maybe. Just maybe, they can have this for longer than just in the moment. 

"Get some sleep, we’re going to practice in a couple of hours," Kuroo says, even if his tone is playful. 

Daichi groans, but pulls Kuroo closer. When Kuroo had promised that he’d get Daichi on first string too, he seemed like he didn’t believe him, but how all he does is press the words into Kuroo’s neck, saying, “Yeah, sure.”

They get some shut eye, the two of them pleasantly sore from running to classes, running laps, and running through each other’s minds. 

Kuroo doesn’t think of him as Sawamura anymore, anyway. 

And when he hears a simple, ‘ _Tetsu_ ’, he can’t help but grin. 

 


End file.
